


Hammered For Days

by foreverescapading



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom!Harry, Eventual Smut, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Nervous Harry, Pregnant Louis, Strangers to Lovers, Sub!Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverescapading/pseuds/foreverescapading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't blow them away with your brilliance, baffle them with your bullshit</p><p>Or</p><p>Louis loves to go out and party but eventually he comes to the realisation that he needs to settle down</p><p> </p><p>sorry, im shit at summaries<br/>but i promise the books alright</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk af

''Hey Lou, are you sure you want to have another beer?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Niall, of course I'm going to have another beer!''

"But Louis, you've had like 4 already"

"Its Friday night Niall and you are not my mother, so piss off"

"Well I'm super tired, so I'm going home now. Call Liam if you need a ride home."

"Will do"

After Louis 5th beer, he was making quite a racket in the bar. Usually being Louis, he was normally loud but once he was drunk, there was no way to shut him up. Everyone in the bar was so annoyed with his obnoxious attitude that they complained to the security and Louis was kicked out of the bar.

"Oi mate, dont fucking touch me"

"Sir, we are going to have to ask you to leave this bar"

"I have as much right to be in this bar as any other person!" 

At this point Louis had started full on yelling at the security guard.

"ITS CAUSE IM GAY ISNT IT?"

"Sir, I had no idea that you were homosexual, and I am in no way homophobic, but you are being extremely disruptive to everyone in this bar and for that reason, you have to leave this bar" 

"Listen here ya cunt, I'LL BE AS FUCKING LOUD AS I WANT TO AND YOU CANT STOP ME"

With that final comment, the security guard picked up the small British lad and carried him out of the bar onto the sidewalk of the street.

"Please refrain from coming into this bar again, if you are going to have this attitude"

"I'll go wherever the fuck I want to go mate"

"Okay, have a good night sir"

"Have a good night sir" Louis replied mockingly 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A handsome young man, by the name of Harry was also in this bar, heard the security guard and Louis talking. 

"Harry mate, whats gotten into you?" William, Harry's friend asked

"There is a really hot guy outside and I want to talk to him"

"Well, go ahead then"

"Urggh, it's not really that simple Will. You see that guy outside is pissed off his mind. Look, right now he is yelling at random strangers"

Will looks outside to where Harry seems to be talking about. He also sees the small lad yelling at strangers.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?" Louis shouts at an innocent women walking by him

"If I talk to him and make an impression then he won't remember me in the morning because he is so fucking drunk"

"Oh well Harry, there are plenty of attractive people in this world"

"Yeah I suppose. Im going to head home now, Im so tired"

"Same, I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Of course, goodnight Will"

"Night Harry"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oi mate!" 

Harry was startled when he heard someone yell that to him. He slowly turned around, 

"Yes?"

"My friend Liam isn't picking up his phone, so I was wondering if you could give me a lift home"

"Um, I'm sorry but I don't know yo..."

Harry suddenly noticed who he was talking to. He could vaguely make out who it was under the dim lights of the street.

"Oh, wait, yeah, sure of course. My car is this way" He said pointing towards the opposite side of the street

"Thanks mate. You know your quite pretty for someone who's from America"

"Hey, whats that supposed to mean and how do you know I'm from America?"

"Your accent was a pretty big give away"

"Haha oh yeah"

The two of them crossed the road together

"Wait, you think I'm attractive?"

"Just caught on hey Curly"

"But do you?"

"Yeah, your hot"

Harry just stood there by his car in astonishment

"Are you okay Curly"

"Yeah, yeah sorry I'm fine," Harry mumbled out "Where is your house?"

"I think we're moving too quickly"

"I'm dropping you home, you dipshit"

"Haha whoops. 14 Dutchen Road"

"Mate, I'm not from around here. I have no idea where anything is"

"Well then, why did you accept my offer of taking me home?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, honestly"

"Cause you're hot" Harry scoffed under his breath

"What was that Curly? I didn't hear what you said" Louis said playfully

"You're hot"

"Ooo, I am now, am I?"

"Shut up, where is your house?"

Louis started giving Harry directions to his house. In what seemed to be no time at all, they were at Louis house. Louis stepped out of the car but Harry quickly intervened,

"I didn't quite catch your name"

"Louis. Yours?"

"Harry"

"Well, thank you very much Harry for dropping me home and uh....., here you go" Louis said whilst grabbing Harrys unlocked phone from his hand and creating himself a contact.

"Call me" Louis said while closing the car door and unlocking his house door

Once Louis was inside, Harry swiftly drove away, calling Will as soon as he got over what just happened

"Will?"

"What do you want Harry?"

"I think, I'm in love"


End file.
